


Bucky and Bear

by goldtitaniumman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unfulfilled Threats of Violence Towards Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Bucky a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky and Bear

When Bucky opened the door, Steve immediately has to shove the large mess of brown fur in his face to keep from doing something stupid like hug him. 

It wasn't supposed to be that way. Steve had plans, a speech about the importance of love and companionship all prepared and rehearsed. But the second he saw those familiar eyes clouded with such unfamiliar sadness, Steve had to do something to curb the overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around his friend's shoulders. 

He'd done that once before, the first day Bucky had showed up on his doorstep with nothing but the clothes on his back. Steve saw the raw vulnerability and just reached out and on pure instinct, enveloping Bucky in love and acceptance. It was a mistake. 

Instead of melting into the embrace the way he used to, Bucky flinched away like he'd been burned. Steve immediately stepped back, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, hoping to god that his careless actions wouldn't make the other man run again. 

Luckily it didn't. Bucky had stayed and taken up residence in Steve's spare bedroom.

Which is why Steve is currently in the hallway of his flat just outside the spare room. 

Bucky's face remains impassive even as the old cat sluggishly tips its head forward and licks his nose. "What is this?"

"A cat." Steve replies, holding the cat in place. "I call him Bear 'cause he looks like a little bear," he continues, trying to ignore Bucky's obvious annoyance. 

"Okay... What is it doing here licking my face?" Buck asks, finally stepping out of reach of the small tongue. 

Bear wiggles his short limbs as though he's trying to get back to Bucky's face, but instead of allowing him, Steve pulls him back. "I think that means he likes you," Steve grins, "which is good since he's gonna be living with you."

Bucky immediately looks horrified. "Me?" he asks, pointing to his own chest as if to make perfect sure that Steve knows which 'me' he's referring to. 

"Yes you. I got him at one the animal shelters I volunteer at. They were gonna put him down but I thought you two'd get along so I got 'im for you."

"It looks like something ran over it with a truck," Bucky says plainly, gesturing to the animal's flattened face.

Steve huffs. "That's what his breed's supposed to look like. Plus," Steve begins, pushing Bear into Bucky's chest and letting go, relying on Bucky's instinct to keep the cat from falling. "He's old; seen a lot of thing and that experience is written all over him, I thought you'd appreciate that."

Bucky doesn't disappoint, he keeps the cat from falling, but a deep frown pulls down at the corner of his lips. "Are you trying to make me relate to this cat? If you are, you're failing miserably."

When Bucky tries to hand Bear back, Steve steeps out of reach. "I'm trying to give Bear a home and you a friend." It Hurst to say those words; to admit that he's not that friend that Bucky needs right now, but this isn't about him. "Just keep him for like a week, if you still don't like him I'll take him, okay?"

Bucky shakes his head. "If you leave this thing with me I will kill it," he responds, seeming every bit true to his word. 

Steve breath catches. "You wouldn't," he responds earnestly. 

"How do you know?" Bucky challenges, just as he always does when Steve tries to assert that Bucky still has some good in him. 

"Because I know you. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past, the you that's right here right now will take that ugly cat into his room and take care of him," Steve asserts, leaving no room for doubt. 

Bucky eyes him for a long moment before turning, cat in hand, and closing the door to his room. 

Steve breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

He doesn't see the cat for a few days after that. 

Bucky shows up for meals and workouts like he usually does, and not once mentions Bear. 

Steve doesn't ask. He knows that the cat is still alive so there's nothing else to say. 

It's not until a week later that Steve comes home to find Bucky reading a book by the window that he catches his first glimpse of the cat. 

Bear is laid out flat on his back, allowing his belly to be pet by the metal arm while Bucky lounges in the large sectional, pajamas still on despite mid-afternoon hour. Bucky and Bear both look up for a brief moment as Steve enters the room, but drop back to their original focus after a small sound of acknowledgment. 

Steve tries to remain cool, play it off as though it's not a big deal, but he knows the huge grin on his face gives him away.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come hang with me on Tumblr.](http://goldtitaniumman.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Bear kind looks like [ this ](http://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.catsofaustralia.com%2Fimages%2FCCCA%252520Ch%252520PDGC%252520Glevum%252520Five%252520to%252520Midnight.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.catsofaustralia.com%2Fexotic-cat.htm&h=372&w=328&tbnid=uVzyj7XmD4PwtM%3A&zoom=1&docid=BgEnBIioTrHmHM&ei=I_NTU5yRKMKr0QWs4IGwCQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CF8QMygOMA4&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=6&page=1&start=0&ndsp=20) but lighter.


End file.
